Nine Circles Levels
Nine Circles levels are the most popular level trend to date, followed by Sirius levels. The levels tend to be recoloured remakes of Zobros' very popular and difficult level, Nine Circles, usually with differing difficulty. The vast majority of these levels are demons. Nine Circles level remakes generally use electro or dance music or music from the artist Rukkus and many other artists. The signature epileptic wave part, alias "Circles" is the drop of the song. Story In January 2015, Zobros published the revolutionary level Nine Circles, his first original level. This level left the Geometry Dash community stunned, and became very popular. In late February, the unknown (at that time) player SuperPizzaLuigi, made a remake of this level, with purple colors and an other Rukkus song of the same name: Fairydust. In late April, Softable and the extremely known ZenthicAlpha replicated respectively with The Realistic and Jawbreaker. Since this moment, the trend of Nine Circles levels had spread like wildfire, with dozens of this level in the next months, since May to August, made both from famous creators (Glittershroom, Dhafin, Andromeda and Minesap) and both from unknown creators, who became famous just creating a remake of Nine Circles (Crispy Dash, Artimiel, RedUniverse, N1XO). This trend declined with 2.0 update, since RobTop refused to give stars to other classical remakes of Nine Circles, except in very few cases. Then the creators experimented new styles and the 2.0 generation of Nine Circles levels was born with levels like Retro Circles, Circulatum, AnotherCircles and Ultimate Circles. Some people like Rulas and Rustam launched other trending styles like Ultra and XII Circles, that are even harder to replicate, especially the latte. In 2016, very few remakes got featured, and by this point in time, since even Zobros himself finds the trend overused, RobTop promised him any new Nine Circles level is likely to not get starred. Design and Gameplay The design of a typical Nine Circles level often consists of Tokyo Blocks and Hexagon Force's blocks, saw-blades and design principles introduced in Blast Processing, Theory of Everything II background and a squared ground. In ship and ball parts, Tokyo Slopes are used. In the wave, the creator uses 1.4-styled slopes, colored saw-blades and spikes, that flash concentrically together with the background. Usually, a Nine Circles level is usually made by these game modes (note that they don't always appear all in each level and their order may change, depending on the creator's preference. *'First cube': This segment is usually in single speed, features spikes, gears, orbs and some fake lines. It's sometimes somewhat easy to clear, with some exceptions like Problematic. *'Maze cube': This was first introduced in Fairydust and consists of many confusing blocks with troll rings, invisible spikes and many fake lines. *'Ship': This is usually in double speed and much harder than the cube and features spiked oblique columns, gears and gravity portals. This part requires crucial timing. * Ball: slightly easier than the ship, is made by Tokyo slopes, clusters of spikes, gears and rings. The speed chosen is usually double. * Transition cube: this is the easiest part of the level and is placed before the wave, or between two wave segments. It can be auto, partly auto, or with simple jumps. The speed is usually slow. * Epileptic wave: This is usually the hardest part of the level, made by tight spaces, many gravity, speed and size portals, fake lines, saw-blades, spikes and dual routes. This parts require mashing and/or crucial timing. This is usually in triple speed but often speed is changed in different parts. *'Epileptic ship': introduced in Figures, is very clunky to control and requires straight flying and crucial timing. This part usually features gravity portals, rings and spikes. It doesn't appear in all Nine Circles levels. * Epileptic cube: introduced in The Realistic, is easier than the wave, but tends to be buggy. The player must jump on "Circles slopes", avoid spikes and tap rings. This cube is typically found in that of the Ultra Series. These game modes are seldom going to involve epileptic UFO, ball or robot. *'Final cube': not always featured in a level. Moderately hard, loses its difficulty near the end. Typical of this part many fake lines and rings. At the end, the creator's signature and "GG" can usually be seen. Each Nine Circles level sticks with one color scheme the majority of the time, although, on occasion, they have been shown to use multiple colors or be rainbow-colored. List of Nine Circles Levels The chronological list of all starred/featured (Not including "If X was Lvl 1" levels) Nine Circles levels. Note that Auto Circles, ex featured levels, Silent Circles and other silent Nine Circles levels are not in the list. Also, any downgraded Nine Circles levels and each level that resembles Nine Circles effects without actually belonging to this category (e.g. Nightmare Realm II, Infernity...) that are in the list will be removed. Downgraded/Deleted Nine Circles Levels This is the list of all downgraded and deleted Nine Circles remakes: (Please note that Impossible or If X was L1 remakes are still NOT included) * Planet Circles (xSolar and Chillius) * Astronaut 13 (Dzeser and CompleXx) * Jawbreaker v2 (Real Cookieszs) * Supernova Circles (Cyrillic) * Sonic Wave (Cyclic), Note that this is the original copy of Sonic Wave uploaded under Cyclic's account * Sharp (VeriFyed) * Evil (TeazChaos) * Figurative (lPianoMan) * Robotic Wave (D4rkGryf) * Hail Fire (jacksonv10) * Belly Circles (Flozo88) * Frozen Jawbreaker (TheRealSneaky) * R3KT Circles (RealWhatamelon)